


It's the End of the World as We Know it (And I Feel Fine)

by Psychic101



Series: Son of a Devil [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Antichrist, Baby has colic, Deckerstar - Freeform, Ella Lopez Finds Out, End of the World, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Chloe wants nothing but for her family to be normal. Except her daughter is a hormonal  teenager, Lucifer is a paranoid Devil and their son has colic. Not to mention that it's end of the world and Samael is supposed to lead the charge. Well, only over here dead body that is. Deckerstar! Sequel to "Icarus". Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez
Series: Son of a Devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869727
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe took a deep breath and squeezed her eyelids shut as she willed the sudden barrage of cries to disappear. She pulled the pillow over her head hoping that given a few more seconds he would quiet himself down.

No such luck it seemed as the wails continued.

"Lucifer," Chloe groaned, lifting her head out from underneath the pillow and kicked the blanket off her legs. "Can you get him? It's your turn, I got him last time." When she received no response she finally opened her eyes only to find the spot next to her empty. "Dammit." She got off the bed and slipped her feet into the waiting slippers on the floor. She wrapped the robe around her torso tighter as she walked into the room down the hall.

"Hi, baby." She smiled at the infant. Samael took a gasping breath at the sound of his mother and the cries died down the closer she got to the crib. She ran her fingers down his stomach to soothe him. He gave off a few whimpers as she shushed him before he stared up at her silently. "That's my boy." She lifted him off the mattress and held him to her chest.

Samael had changed significantly since they'd gotten him back a few weeks prior. His entire personally had seemingly done a complete one-eighty; before he was quiet, rarely making a sound unless provoked, but lately, all he seemed to do was cry. Chloe couldn't even tell the difference between his cries anymore, they all blended into one never-ending harmony. Besides being more vocal he was clingier, it was rare these days when he wasn't attached to the side of his father, mother, sister, or demon caretaker.

Chloe prayed to Samael's grandfather that this phase would soon. If she had any luck, within the next two hours before she was due at the station. It was her first day back and Chloe couldn't remember a time when she was more nervous. She had everything planned; her outfit, hairstyle, and even what she was going to eat. However, with Samael's early wake up she was just hoping at this point for a quick shower.

She kissed his forehead to qualm the budding whines as she stepped into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Maze was dozing on the couch with one of her knives resting unsheathed in her hand. Chloe carefully grabbed the knife from Maze's hand and placed it onto the coffee table. That's when she spotted him.

Lucifer was standing in front of a whiteboard completely still. His appearance disheveled and a small pile of Red Bull cans rested by his feet. He pulled back his head and he slammed down the contents of his drink before he tossed it onto the floor to join the others. Chloe frowned and shifted Samael to her other side before she stepped towards him.

"Lucifer?"

"I can't bloody figure it out!" he said anger dripping in his voice. He shot her a glance before his gaze turned the board in front of him. Chloe couldn't make out a single thing. The board was covered with random drawings, words written in languages she couldn't pinpoint and numbers she was sure meant something only to Lucifer.

"Jesus, Lucifer, how many energy drinks have you had?" Chloe didn't need to get an exact count of the cans littering their floor, though he stood in the same spot he was jittery. His arms and fingers twitching relentlessly told her it was more than he should have consumed. More than any human should have consumed. If he was human, the current amount of sugar and caffeine pumping through his system surely would have killed him or caused a heart attack at the very least.

"It makes no sense, Detective. It started with my brother," he pointed to a drawing of a cross. "and I've gone all the way up until now. I can't figure it out." He ran a hand through his hair. "He said the seals have already been opened, that it's all starting but I don't see how. It clearly states," he pointed to the open Bible on the table near him. "that when the first seal is broken the Antichrist will arrive on a white horse. Yet no one has reported a damn flying horse. Ever!"

Chloe kicked the cans aside with her foot and stood next to him facing the board. Samael reached a hand to his father but Lucifer was too entranced by his thoughts to notice.

"Lucifer… can you even read this anymore? It's all random nonsense."

"Exactly!" Lucifer shouted. "How can the world be ending if this is all nonsense? You've proven my point."

Chloe sighed, "You've been up for days, consumed way more caffeine than you've ever needed and you're driving yourself insane. Lucifer, do you hear yourself? You're looking for answers in the Bible. The Bible. You hate the Bible. You threw it out of the window when we stayed at the hotel and one appeared in the room. Remember?"

He nodded his head.

"And worst of all you reek," she wrinkled her nose, "when's the last time you took a shower?"

He lifted his arms and looked down at his body, "Perhaps I am a bit ripe."

"Ripe? No, you passed that days ago. Go take a shower." She pushed Lucifer's shoulder to move him in the direction of the bathroom. "Maze," Chloe kicked the demon's outstretched legs with her feet. Maze opened her eyes with a grunt and glared at Chloe. "clean this up, yeah? I'm sure some of these are yours."

"No, thank you." Maze stood and straightened out her leather jacket. "I will take the Prince though." Maze smiled and took Samael from Chloe.

"I think he likes me better," Maze ran her fingers through Samael's curly black hair.

"I'm his mother, so I doubt it," Chloe said as she began to clean up the mess Maze and Lucifer had made.

"Yeah, well, I have less rules for him. With me, he can actually be royalty."

Chloe sighed, "If you're so obsessed with celestial royalty, why aren't you looking after your king? Lucifer is running himself ragged with this stuff and you're just encouraging him. He's not sleeping or consuming anything that doesn't have caffeine or sugar. He needs to take care of himself."

"We both know that no one can tell Lucifer what to do," Maze said. "besides, he's just concerned. It'll all play itself out eventually, he'll see that nothing's wrong and that the human was just trying to have leverage over him."

"So, you're not concerned at all?" Chloe asked.

"If there was something to be concerned about it would've made itself known by now."

"Maybe you're right…" Chloe shook her head and pushed the hair from her face. "I'm just worried about him."

"Don't be," Maze stepped closer to Chloe. "he's been in worse spots. He was a mess after Uriel and eventually, he got over it."

"Didn't he try and get himself shot after that happened?"

"Eh," Maze shrugged. "we all handle grief in different ways."

"Uh-huh," Chloe nodded crossing into the kitchen and dropping the cans in her arms into the recycling bin. "I go back to work today, my first day, and you're good to watch the baby?"

"Of course," Maze followed Chloe into the kitchen. "I have it all taken care of. We've got a meeting with Amenadiel and Charlie, then the Prince gets to nap while I track down a bounty."

"You're not going to take him with you, are you?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"It was one time," Maze scoffed.

"I can't do this right now," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I love you, Sammy, be good for Maze, okay?" she kissed Samael before following the path Lucifer had taken earlier.

Chloe shed her pajamas and walked into the master bathroom, steam from the shower obscured her vision, but she could clearly make out his form. Lucifer was standing in the middle of the shower with his head tilted up so the water hit his face. Chloe grabbed one of his razors and the can of shaving cream from the sink countertop and stepped into the shower with him.

"Trying to get frisky, Detective? You know all you have to do is ask if you wanted a piece of me."

Chloe snorted, "You're kidding, right?" she applied a generous amount of shaving cream to her hand and spread it over his lower face. She forced his head down and carefully began shaving his face. "When I was little, my dad taught me how to shave his face. All I wanted to do was be with him, I would sit with him while he did his morning routine – brushing his teeth, combing his hair, shaving– and one day he just picked me up, put me on the counter, and showed me how to do it."

"That's an interesting factoid."

"Mhm," Chloe rinsed the razor off. "Dan wouldn't let me anywhere near him with a blade. He trusted me with a gun but not a razor," Chloe chuckled. "I always thought that was kind of funny."

"Funny?" Lucifer finally looked at her. "That means he didn't trust you."

"And I didn't trust him in some respects," Chloe shrugged.

"Are you nervous about your first day back?"

"Yeah, I am." Chloe nodded. "But I'm completely ready to get back out there and solve crimes, with my partner by my side." She cleaned the remaining shaving cream off his face and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I'll always be by your side, Detective. Always."

"I know you will," she stood on the top of her toes to place a kiss on his lips. "promise me you're going to drop this. The world is fine, there's no danger

* * *

Chloe was bored.

She tapped her pen against her desk in a steady rhythm as she stared at the space in front of her. She was hoping to dive right into some grizzly murder, maybe even a robbery, only to be told there were no cases. That was a good thing, Chloe knew that deep down, it meant that the crime in LA had taken a brief vacation. Though why it chose her first day back she didn't know.

Her eyes roamed the room before they landed on Dan sitting at his desk underneath the stairs. Their relationship as coworkers and co-parents was slowly on the mend, they even carved out time to spend with Trixie together at least once every couple of weeks. Trixie adored her baby brother and step-Devil, but Chloe knew Trixie appreciated the alone time with her parents.

Dan was making his own steps in coming to terms with the celestial world. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with Lucifer being the Devil, but spending time with Amenadiel was slowly fixing that. The relationship between cop and fallen angel had been one Chloe wasn't entirely surprised to see, Dan had always been friendly with Amenadiel, so when the angel had invited him out to drinks, Dan accepted. It was a weekly thing between the two; they would meet up and "bro out" as Amenadiel described it.

She looked away from Dan as the phone on her desk buzzed with the arrival of a text from Linda.

_Family photos! Meet us at 3_ _rd_ _ave and Kingston blvd after work. Amenadiel is picking up your boys now! Maze has Trixie._

Chloe smiled at the text.

_Do I need to grab anything?_ Chloe responded.

_Nope!_ Linda's reply was quick. _Lucifer is grabbing you an outfit, don't worry Amenadiel will make sure it's nothing crazy._

Chloe couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

Surprisingly, Linda had been the only one to remain calm with the literal earth-shattering news. While the three celestial "experts" looked for any sign to signal the end of the world, and Chloe worried about the kids, Linda was the rock holding everyone down. She kept a close eye on the rest of the family as they scattered throughout their various tasks, she made sure they all met at least twice a week to keep tabs on each other. And yet again, Chloe was grateful for her wisdom.

They didn't have any photos together as a family that wasn't distorted with whatever filter Trixie found amusing at the time. Chloe had bought a disposable camera to get physical shots of Samael, but they all developed blurry. Apparently, Samael wasn't as photogenic as his sister. The only time he remained still was when he slept and it was only when he was awake that the father-son resemblance could be seen. Chloe couldn't wait to take these pictures and get them framed; she made a mental note to send a batch to her mother.

She spent the rest of the day cleaning her desk and completing the small pile of paperwork she'd taken to keep herself busy. The moment the clock turned five she had her purse over her shoulder and keys in hand. She said goodbye to Dan and told him to expect some pictures on his desk first thing in the morning, he gave her a nod and a quiet, "Thanks." Before turning back to his own empty desk.

She put her purse on the empty beside her and began the drive to the address Linda had given her. Chloe was parked and walking up to the front of the door within fifteen minutes. He wasn't hard to miss standing outside in the sun in a charcoal black suit. His body was tense but relaxed the moment she entered his eye line.

"Hello, Detective," he greeted her with a kiss.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, running her hands down the lapels of his suit.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged. "Charlie and our darling son have been screaming their heads off since Amenadiel picked us up. It's not doing my headache any favors."

"Headaches?" Chloe frowned. "You're the king of Hell, since when do you get headaches?"

"Funny enough it didn't really start until moments ago, I'm assuming when you entered the radius, pesky vulnerability." Lucifer clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You look better," Chloe gave him a once over. "See what the wonders of a shower can do?"

Lucifer chuckled, "You're absolutely right, Detective, I feel almost good as new. Lucifer 2.0." He opened his arms.

"That's not funny!" She shook her head.

"Tell that to the smile on your face." Lucifer placed a hand on the small of her back and lead Chloe into the tiny shop. Just as Lucifer had said, Charlie and Samael sat in their respective carriers crying despite the hard work Trixie was putting in to calm them down.

"Mom!" Trixie shouted seeing them walk into the room. "Please, help, they won't stop."

"Sammy, come here, baby." Chloe lifted Samael from his carrier and laid him against her chest. His cries diminished from an uproar to small whimpers, even Charlie seemed to calm down. "That's my boy." Chloe kissed the top of Samael's head and rubbed circles on his back.

"How'd you do that?" Trixie asked.

"Well, sometimes, babies just need their mommy. You did that too." Chloe grinned at Trixie.

"Ew! I'm gonna go be with Maze!" Trixie turned and walked over to the demon-huntress who was sharpening one of her knives and keeping a watchful eye on the employees milling around them.

"Chloe, here's your dress." Linda handed Chloe a black dress. "Lucifer picked it out, so it might be a bit short," Linda warned with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you."

"Lucifer, take Sammy," Linda said. Lucifer stepped forward and took Samael from Chloe. "Go get dressed, the dressing room is back there."

Chloe ran her fingers down Samael's back before turning and walking to the dressing room. Just as Linda had said, the dress was a little short for a family photo, but Chloe didn't mind. She was more than happy that Lucifer still saw her as his, "Sexy little minx." Considering these days he was preoccupied with nothing but Samael and the end of the world. Chloe pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and let her hair fall to rest behind her shoulders.

She walked out of the dressing room to find Linda already telling everyone where to stand. Lucifer, Maze, and Amenadiel all stood in the back with Trixie standing in front of Maze. "Chloe, in front of Lucifer with Sammy." Chloe took Samael from Lucifer and stood where Linda pointed.

"You look ravishing," Lucifer whispered into her ear.

"Huh, well, maybe when we get home you can't do something about it." She quipped.

"Oh, Detective, don't tease me. You know I don't like to be teased."

"On the contrary, I know for a fact you love that very much." She turned her head to smile at him. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her torso and buried his face into her neck.

"Okay, I think we're ready! Amenadiel stop messing with your suit, Maze, Trixie no faces!" Linda handed a piece of paper to the camera and turned back to the group. "Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"I thought you had him," Amenadiel said.

"No, you did!" Linda told him.

"He was in the stroller last time I saw him," Trixie said.

"Amenadiel, you have to keep an eye especially now since he's crawling."

"This isn't my fault!"

"Hey!" Maze stepped forward. "He's not far, let's just look and get this torture over."

Chloe glanced around the room as Lucifer's breathed heavily into her neck. She'd be losing it if it were Samael they looking for. She couldn't go through that again. She had to glance down to make sure he was still asleep in her arms to calm herself. When she looked up she froze.

"Uh, Lucifer,"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say that the first seal was the Antichrist or something?"

She could feel him frown against her skin, "Yes, why?

"And he's going to appear on a white horse, give or take a crown."

"What are…" Lucifer finally looked up. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw his nephew before him. Charlie dressed in a white gown was sitting on a white rocking horse. "Bloody Hell."

"You have got to be kidding me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, it's been way too long since I've updated this. I got sucked into the Outlander fandom and that's where I've been recently; didn't help that I hit a massive roadblock with this storyline. I got lost in various sites, books, and theories on what's supposed to happen with the Antichrist and the end of the world, and my brain just fried. Oddly enough, it was Far Cry 5 that motivated me again (play it if you guys haven't, it's an awesome game) Anway, so sorry for the long wait, hopefully, it's somewhat worth it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm not totally abandoning this yet. Stay safe everyone!

"You have got to be kidding me…" Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing, and apparently, neither could Lucifer who had gone utterly silent behind her. Charlie was the Antichrist? Well, God certainly has a sense of humor, Chloe had to admit. Making one grandchild the Messiah and the other the Antichrist? Takes the phrase 'keeping it in the family' to an entirely new level.

"Charlie!" Linda bent down and scooped the toddler up. "Don't ever do that again, you had mommy worried."

"Crawling away won't be his worst crime," Lucifer muttered. Chloe smacked his chest lightly to get him to stop. They couldn't do this here, no, and especially not in front of Linda. They had to be sure before they did anything.

"Shut up, we'll take this picture and go home and talk."

"You can't be serious," Lucifer stepped around so he was facing her. "After what we've just found out."

"We haven't found out anything," Chloe hissed, cradling the top of Samael's head in her hand. "Do you remember how devastated we were to find out that Sammy was the Messiah? Imagine finding out he's the Antichrist instead."

"Yes, that is worse." Lucifer nodded in agreement. "That explains why the demons wanted him to rule Hell. The Antichrist is, well, the name speaks for itself."

"But they wanted Sammy too."

"Yes but only because he's my son. Had we known his destiny back then I'm afraid they might've tried to kill him, not make him their ruler."

"Stop," Chloe grabbed his arm and forced him behind her. "Don't say another word." She warned him before turning to Linda. "Hey, do you guys think we could get things moving along? I don't think Sammy is feeling too good." She rocked the infant for emphasis.

"He looks fine to me," Trixie said, shrugging at the subsequent glare her mother gave her. 

"Yes, well, he's got colic, only a matter of time," Lucifer added.

"Colic?" Linda turned to Lucifer. "How in the world do you know what that is?"

"What?" Lucifer stared back at her. "Am I not allowed to read? I learned about it when I read one of those pregnancy books."

"Okay, well, let's get going. Everyone back to your spots!" Linda shouted.

Lucifer bent over Chloe's shoulder and looked down at Samael, "The one time I need you to cry." Chloe hit him once again in the chest but with more force. "Joking." He resumed his position and stood up straight. Chloe shifted Samael to the right of her chest and placed a hand on Trixie's shoulder. Lucifer kissed the back of her head and rested a hand on her bicep. Maze shot Lucifer a questioning look at his movements but said nothing.

When everybody was in the correct spot the cameraman approached the group. "Ready?"

Linda nodded her consent.

"Say cheese!"

* * *

It was late when they finally pulled into Lux's parking garage, the supposed twenty-minute drive from the photo studio took an hour and a half with two car accidents and several road closures. Samael was fussy and squirming relentlessly in his carrier by the time Chloe went to unhook the seat. The way he waved his fists and stomped his feet into the air reminded Chloe of Lucifer when he threw one of his tantrums. They looked and acted more alike every single day.

Lucifer took the diaper-bag from the backseat of her car and slung it over his left shoulder, he took Chloe's purse from her and locked the car behind them as they made their way to the private elevator. Lucifer and Chloe stood side by side with Samael between them as they rode the elevator to the penthouse. Once the doors opened with a ding, Chloe took Samael to the nursery while Lucifer made his way to the bar and started to prepare a bottle.

He didn't pay attention to the movement of his hands, by this point he could prepare a bottle just as easily as he could a bloody mary. He stared up at the ceiling above him, he could just imagine the smug face of his father staring down at him, teasing him for the mess Lucifer was now meant to deal with. Only, Lucifer didn't know what to do next. There was usually someone he could talk to, someone to offer him advice or steer him in the right direction. This time his options were limited.

He couldn't talk to his brother, Amenadiel would be more concerned in whatever plan their father had put Charlie into instead of the actual situation at hand. Linda was out of the question seeing as how she was the boy's mother. Maze didn't need another reason to fuel her crusade against God and Chloe, well, she might just be his only sounding board. Though she still wasn't entirely comfortable dealing with the celestial-side of things, she was slowly coming around.

Lucifer turned his head as Chloe walked towards the couch with a pajama-clad Samael in her arms. Lucifer went and sat next to her on the couch as he handed her the prepared bottle. Chloe thanked him with a nod and replaced Samael's pacifier with the rubber nipple of the bottle. One little hand grasped Chloe's shirt and the other reached up to grab onto the plastic container.

"Are we going to talk about what we saw?" she asked, looking up from Samael to Lucifer.

"Yes, of course," Lucifer nodded yet he made no further move to pursue the conversation. He couldn't take his eyes off his son, he noticed every little detail; the way the tiny hand squeezed when he suckled, the slight movement of his throat when he swallowed, the way his eyes rested on his mother as he ate… his son was a tiny interesting creature that he couldn't get enough of.

"Lucifer," Chloe nudged him with her elbow, "What are we going to do about Charlie? Is he actually the Antichrist?"

"He appears to be," Lucifer finally met her eyes. "I mean, we both saw him, he sat on a white horse. Just as it was predicted."

"We both know the Bible isn't spot on with its descriptions, it's very liminal, vague." Chloe shrugged. "How can we be sure?"

"There's not a test, Detective, we just have to take it as we see it."

"But what if we continue down the path of Charlie being the Antichrist, and we miss the real one?"

"That's a chance we have to take."

"Lucifer, he's your nephew, he's family, we can't just assume he's the Antichrist. How many times have you been wrong about what your father intended?"

Lucifer took a deep breath and relaxed back into the couch. Chloe had a point, he had to admit. No one ever knew what God wanted or meant; even when the words came out of his mouth there was always room for interruption. For all they knew, this was another test created by his father for his own amusement. Lucifer understood Chloe's hesitation on the subject, Charlie was her family just as much as he was to Lucifer.

"I don't see you pitching any bright ideas,"

"Well," Chloe glanced at Samael. "What if we watch him for a night? I'm sure Linda and Amenadiel would appreciate it, and that way we can make sure before we talk to anyone or do anything. Wouldn't be the worst idea for Sammy to spend time with someone his own age either."

"That's brilliant!" Lucifer stood from the couch. "Sammy, your mummy is an absolute genius. We'll have Charlie here under the pretense of family bonding whatnot but in actuality, we'll be testing him."

"No, no tests!"

"You truly are magnificent, you know that, Detective?"

Chloe sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to talk Lucifer down from this idea of his. It wasn't the worst, but she'd never tell him that, and it all depended on the kind of test Lucifer was talking about.

Chloe stood from the couch and placed Samael in Lucifer's arms, "He's done. You burp him and I'll call Linda."

"C'mon Sammy," Lucifer cooed. "Let's go get ready for your play date." He winked openly at his son.

"Lord help me," Chloe mumbled, glancing up as Lucifer walked towards the nursery with Samael.

* * *

"Huh…" Lucifer was stunned as he stared down at his nephew. For the supposed Antichrist Charlie looked completely normal, then again, he was the Devil and you couldn't tell without his glamour. Did Charlie have a glamour? Lucifer gently poked Charlie's stomach, he frowned when Charlie only giggled. No, that didn't lead to anything… maybe the infant was invulnerable? Lucifer shook his head. That couldn't be it either since Charlie had just gotten over a cold. Unless Charlie had his own Chloe, someone to make him vulnerable and they just hadn't found them yet. Possible but unlikely.

"Do you do anything? Anything at all besides drool?" Lucifer used the front of Charlie's shirt to clean his chin. "You're useless," Lucifer scoffed. "You're not telling me anything I need to know." Charlie cocked his head to the side and reached out towards Lucifer's face with a giggle.

"Unbloody believable," Lucifer shook his head and scooped Charlie off the changing table and into his arms. He quickly walked from the nursery into the living where Chloe was with Samael for tummy time. "You won't believe this," Lucifer told Chloe as he walked towards them.

"Lucifer, look!" Chloe motioned to Samael who upon hearing his father's voice lifted and tilted his head in his father's direction. "He's looking for you." Chloe stroked Samael's back as he lowered his head.

"Good job Sammy!" Lucifer smiled at his son. "At least there's some hope for this gene pool, his cousin is useless." Lucifer put Charlie onto the ground next to Samael. "He did absolutely nothing."

"He's a toddler," Chloe looked at Lucifer, "What? Were you expecting him to tell you if he was the Antichrist?"

"That would have been nice, a simple confirmation of yes or no, it's not that hard, Charlie." He eyed the toddler.

Chloe giggled and stood from her spot on the floor to join Lucifer on the couch. She grabbed his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. Sometimes she couldn't believe her life, believe how lucky she was. She'd found the literal perfect man, well, Devil. Lucifer was the complete package; he cared for Trixie, respected her job, and would do anything to protect them, he'd already proven as much. He may be selfish and immature at times but Chloe knew deep down Lucifer would do anything for the people he cared about. She was proud to call him her partner, in more ways than one.

She raised her head to glance at him, only to find him already staring at her. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It didn't take long before she was moving to straddle his lap as he stroked her back. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; they'd be on her hips one second and sweeping under her breasts the next. She moaned whenever he hit a sensitive spot, encouraging his movements with a sense of urgency.

"Lucifer, wait," She put a hand on his chest to stop him and he responded with a whine. "We can't, the boys…" she trailed off, turning her head to glance at the two blissfully unaware toddlers on the floor behind them. Samael had dozed off by this point, a lake of drool covering the block he'd been playing with before he'd fallen asleep. Charlie held a teddy bear in his chubby fingers, he was stroking the fur with small, soft movements.

"They won't notice, or care," Lucifer reasoned, trailing his lips down her neck to her pulse point.

"I know," She pulled away from him but gave a reassuring kiss when he started to interrupt her. "There's a lot going on right now, and we're both stressed and tired. I know it's going to be hard, but no more talk of the Antichrist until we're sure it's Charlie, okay? You've done your little tests and examinations and they've proven nothing. If it's truly the end of the world…." Choe trailed off, glancing down at Samael's sleeping figure before locking her eyes with Lucifer.

"Let's try and enjoy each other while we still can."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Detective."


End file.
